Kumpulkan Ketujuh Dragon Ball!
by monkey2012
Summary: Songohan dan Luffy memilih untuk bolos sekolah demi petualangan mengumpulkan Dragon Ball! Bagaimanakah petualangan mereka?
1. The adventure begins!

Hai, salam kenal buat semua pembaca maupun penulis . Gue gak tau harus ngucapin salam gimana sama teman - teman sekalian. Yang penting gini aja deh dulu ya, buat di awal. Huhuhuhu. Well, akhirnya datang deh kesempatan buat ngedit ini story. Makasih buat Ochi sama Eka yang udah kasih masukan,,u,u...Yap, buat fanfic gue yang pertama gue langsung dapet ide buat nge-crossover antara Onepiece ama Dragon Ball, tapi ternyata belakangan malah bakalan ngelebar kemana-mana jadi nanti disetiap chapter gue usahain biar ada sedikit info tentang chara-chara yang gue pake dicerita gue. Berhubung masih new user, maaf ya kalo bahasanya belepotan dan banyakan typo-nya. And last,,,,Happy Reading guys! :D

Selayang Pandang untuk Chapter I, di chapter ini akan muncul Monkey D Luffy (Onepiece), Songohan & Burma (Dragon Ball), Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley (Harry Potter). Disini Luffy dan Songohan memiliki rencana untuk mengumpulkan bola naga dengan tujuan yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka. Bagaimana kisahnya langsung aja deh cekidot...

* * *

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda – **_**sensei, Akira Toriyama, J.K Rowling  
**_

Cuaca hari ini begitu menyengat. Serangga musim panas pun enggan melakukan rutinitasnya.

Dari sudut jalan terlihat sebuah gedung bertingkat yang menampakkan siluetnya yang gagah dari kejauhan.

Itulah sekolah kebanggan kota Sanggam, SMA Sakura.

Di sudut belakang gedung tersebut, sedang berjongkok dalam diam dan membentuk lingkaran, tiga pemuda dan seorang pemudi yang merupakan pelajar di sekolah tersebut.

Ke empat sosok tersebut saling membicaran sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat penting dan berbahaya, karena sesekali terdengar si gadis berkata, "jangan berbuat bodoh! Kalian bisa d skors!" Dan "ayolah, mereka kan tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan sekolah" atau "mereka hanya bolos beberapa hari dan kemudian semua beres!".

Hermione, yang sudah sejak lama menentang hal ini, sekarang mulai bertindak diluar kendali. Tanpa sengaja dia meremas lengan Songohan dengan sekuat tenaga sehingga Songohan berteriak aduh.

"Ingat Gohan, kau bisa dihajar oleh ayahmu kalau sampai kau melakukan ini!", ancam Hermione.

Songohan bergidik juga mendengar saat ayahnya disebut - sebut. Tapi kemudian dia menoleh pada sahabatnya, satu - satunya orang yang mungkin tidak mengerti betapa seriusnya masalah yang mereka bicarakan, Luffy.

Luffy sedang asyik bermain dengan kumbang yang ditemukannya di belakang sekolah saat semua mata tertuju padanya. Dia hanya sempat berkata "eh?".

"Ingat Luffy, kurasa ayahmu juga gak bakalan diam kalau kau juga ikut nekat!", ancam Hermione sekali lagi.

"Hermione, ayolah! Biarlah mereka melakukan apa yang mereka mau", sergah Ron.

Hermione dan Ron saling membelalak.

Mengacuhkan kedua sahabatnya yang sedang bertengkar, Songohan bertanya kepada Luffy, "Bagaimana sobat?".

"Yah, tentu aku akan kesana! Kapan lagi kita bisa bertemu naga?", jawab Luffy, menunjukkan ekspresinya yang haus akan petualangan dan sudah lupa dengan kumbang tangkapannya.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan bicara seperti itu", ucap Songohan menyunggingkan senyum.

Hermione menatap Songohan dan Luffy dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan "apa kalian sudah gila?!", Ron malah menunjukkan ekspresi kepuasan yang sangat luar biasa.

"Baiklah aku menyerah", ucap Hermione kemudian sepertinya menyadari bahwa sedikitpun kata-katanya tidak akan berpengaruh. "Tapi", katanya melanjutkan, "bagaimana caranya kalian bisa bertemu dengan dewa naga itu?".

"Menggunakan Dragon Ball - Bola Naga", kata Songohan mantap.

"Keren!", teriak Luffy.

Kemudian Songohan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari ranselnya. Benda bulat seukuran telapak tangannya.

Benda itu memiliki tampilan kotak kotak dilayarnya, yang merupakan hasil pertemuan antara garis - garis horizontal dan vertikal.

Di sudut kiri benda tersebut ada sebuah titik berkedap kedip muncul hilang dengan pelan.

"Ini adalah radar untuk melacak Dragon Ball yang kucuri dari laboratorium Bibi Burma. Dengan menggunakan ini kita dapat dengan mudah mengumpulkan Dragon Ball".

"Wah ini alat yang sangat luar biasa!", Luffy tak henti-hentinya memandang radar tersebut dengan mata berbinar. "Jadi, kapan kita mulai mencari? Aku sudah tidak sabar nih!".

"Sekarang?", saran Songohan.

"Ide bagus!", setuju Luffy.

Hermione memandang mereka berdua dengan pandangan mencela, namun dia tidak berkata apa - apa, sementara Ron dengan mengangguk dan tersenyum kemudian menepuk punggung kedua kawannya tersebut, "berjuanglah sobat", ungkapnya.

Songohan kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Ternyata itu kapsul kendaraan terbang, dia dan Luffy kemudian naik kendaraan tersebut berboncengan dengan Luffy, tentu saja masih takjub, di belakang.

Tanpa banyak kata, Songohan dan Luffy langsung terbang menggunakan kendaraan kapsulnya sambil berpamitan dalam dian dengan kedua sahabatnya, Ron dan Hermione.

"Jadi, kemana kita menuju, Luffy? Kau kaptennya", ucap Songohan di atas kendaraan.

"Yah, menuju Dragon Ball! Ayo kita pergi ke arah kiri!", ucap Luffy setelah melihat radar terlebih dahulu.

"Aye aye, Captain!", Songohan mengarahkan kemudinya ke kiri mengikuti arahan Luffy.

Angin bertiup kuat menerpa wajah mereka, kini titik Dragon Ball berada di atas radar yang berarti mereka hanya perlu lurus ke depan. Tapi akankah usaha mereka mengumpulkan Dragon Ball akan bebas tanpa hambatan? Nantikan kisah selanjutnya :D


	2. The Ambush - Penyergapan

Yay...akhirnya upload juga chapter 2 setelah sekian lama...sebenarnya ini chapter merupakan gabungan dari 2 chapter, karena masing-masing chapter yang sudah gue siapin ternyata malahan sedikit. Tapi ternyata setelah digabung malahan kayaknya banyak banget... ._. nah Loh... Tapi gue juga gak mau buat ngerevisi lagi karena ini emank apa adanya jadi ya kalo misal ada banyak kekurangan,,,seperti itulah gue,,,hihihihi...

Yap, langsung aja deh sedikit cerita. Jadi buat di chapter ini nanti Luffy dan Gohan bakalan ketemu halangan pertamanya. Akan ada beberapa tokoh baru muncul disini. Dan disini juga ikutan nimbrung crossover dari luar Onepiece dan Dragon Ball...buat lebih jelasnya...cekidot aja deh...Happy Reading :)

* * *

**Tittle** : **Kumpulkan ke Tujuh Dragon Ball!**

**Chapter : II - The Ambush - Penyergapan**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda – **_**sensei, Akira Toriyama, Satoshi Tajiri**_

"Haaaaaaaaaaaah", keluh Luffy dengan lesu. "Panas bangeeeet".

Songohan tersenyum saja dan terus melanjutkan mengemudi motor - terbang kapsulnya.

Kini matahari serasa tepat berada di atas kepala mereka. Entah sudah berlalu berapa jam mereka terbang. Untungnya, kendaraan mereka sudah dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa oleh Burma sehingga mereka tak perlu memikirkan akan kehabisan bahan bakar.

"Luffy", kata Gohan tiba-tiba,"coba perlihatkan dragon radar".

"Eh? Radar? Oh? Ini? Ya...ya..nih", jawab Luffy sambil memberi Dragon Radar yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

Gohan memperhatikan radar tersebut, jarak antara titik tengah radar - yang berarti posisi mereka saat ini - semakin mendekat dengan titik berpendar sebagai titik lokasi Bola Naga.

"Luffy",tegur Gohan.

"Yoo"

"Apa kau tahu berapa skala pada Dragon Radar ini?"

"Hah? Skala? Apa itu nama makanan enak?"

"Hahaha...skala itu adalah perbandingan antara jarak asli dengan jarak yang ada pada radar ini. Bibi Burma pernah mengatakan bahwa skala pada radar ini adalah 1:600 (satu banding enam ratus) artinya jarak 1 cm (centimeter) pada radar ini mewakili jarak 600 km (kilometer) pada jarak sesungguhnya."

"Sekarang jarak antara kita dengan titik Bola Naga adalah sekitar 3cm, berarti kita harus menempuh jarak sekitar 1,800 km. Dan kita sedang terbang dengan kecepatan 150 kmph, berarti kita akan tiba dititik yang ditunjukkan radar, kurang lebih 12 jam", jelas Gohan panjang lebar.

Luffy mengejap-ngejapkan matanya berkali-kali dengan ekspresi dan tatapan kosong. Kemudian dengan ekspresi mengerti dia berkata, "ooooh, jadi kita akan sampai 12 jam lagi ya?".

"Ya, begitulah", kata Gohan menahan tawa karena dia memang melupakan bahwa Luffy pasti tidak akan mengerti kata-katanya.

"Karena masih lama kau bisa istirahat dulu", tawar Gohan.

"Eh, kau tidak mau ganti?", tawar Luffy kembali.

"Mending aku yang pegang kemudi selama seribu tahun daripada harus menyerahkan kemudi ini satu menit di tanganmu"

"Dasar".

"Hahahahaha".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX

"Gawat, Luffy! Bangun!", teriak Gohan seketika. Luffy yang sedang lelap tidur tiba - tiba terbangun.

"Duar!", terdengar suara ledakan dari sayap kanan kendaraan kapsul mereka dan bergoyang.

"Gawat kita bisa kehilangan kendali", teriak Gohan.

"Ada apa sih?", tanya Luffy setengah berteriak.

"Kita diserang!", balas Gohan berteriak.

"Apa! Diserang?! Siapa!"

"Lihat arah jam...eh di kananmu!", tunjuk Gohan.

Luffy spontan melihat arah yang ditunjukkan Gohan,

Ada sekitar tiga atau empat titik dari kejauhan, dan sepertinya ke empat titik tersebut sedang menuju ke arah mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sesekali titik - titik misterius tersebut menembakkan sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti bola kecil dan meledak, peluru meriam.

"Gawat, tembakan mereka tadi mengenai lambung kanan kapsul, sepertinya kita akan jatuh", teriak Gohan panik.

Dalam kepanikan tersebut, Luffy memperhatikan bahwa titik - titik yang tadinya kecil kini berubah besar dan wujudnya semakin jelas.

Awalnya Luffy mengira itu adalah pesawat, sampai akhirnya dia melihat sayap pada benda tersebut dan sayap itu benar-benar terlihat nyata.

"Eeeeeeh? Ikan terbang?", teriak Luffy kegirangan.

"Apa?", kaget Gohan dan benar saja, yang menyerang mereka ternyata adalah sekelompok orang yang menaiki ikan terbang.

Kelompok itu kemudian meneriakkan sesuatu yang tak dapat didengar Luffy dan Gohan karena pelindung pada kapsul mereka, tapi sepertinya mereka berniat hendak menyerang lagi.

"Hei, Luffy! Bukan saatnya takjub! Mereka akan menjatuhkan kita!", sentak Gohan.

"Eh? Oh... Ya! Benar! Mereka benar - benar cari masalah rupanya!", setuju Luffy.

"Baiklah, Gohan! Buka pelindungnya!", seru Luffy, "dan tolong awasi dan jaga keadaan kapsul kita".

"Aye - aye, Kapten!", balas Gohan. Dan dia segera membuka kaca pelindung pada kendaraan terbangnya.

"Whuuuuuuuz...", setelah pelindung dibuka angin dengan kuat menerpa Luffy dan Gohan dan suara pun mungkin tak akan terdengar lagi kecuali jika berteriak.

Perlahan dan sayup-sayup terdengar suara dari kejauhan, "Rossy Life Rider, Seraaaaang!".

"Ayo, maju! Gear...Second!".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxX

Rembulan kali ini bersinar terang, berwarna merah semerah darah.

Cahayanya malam ini begitu terang, menembus pepohonan lebat dimana terdengar suara-suara bising dan gelegar tawa dari beberapa orang yang ada di dalamnya.

Berkumpul dan menyalakan api unggun, disinari terangnya cahaya rembulan, terlihat sosok-sosok yang saling menari-nari, beberapa diantaranya duduk di sekitar api unggun sambil membakar ikan, beberapa yang lain duduk minum-minum seraya terdengar nyanyian-nyanyian sumbang.

Diantara kerumunan-kerumunan yang bising itu, terlihat sosok dua remaja di tengah-tengahnya.

"Wahahaha, ayo dah abang Luffy, sesekali minum kan gak masalah, toh gak di sekolah juga", tawa lelaki berbadan besar sambil menyodorkan segelas penuh sake.

"Buaaf, dafi agu bfau bhfuakafn haga", jawab Luffy karena saat ini mulutnya dipenuhi oleh daging lembu hasil buruannya. Di sebelahnya, dengan kalem menyantap sajian makan malam dan segelas kopi panas, Songohan, sedang asik membaca buku.

"Hahaha...benar-benar anak yang aneh. Tidak disangka pasukan kami bisa rata dalam sekejap", ungkap pria berbadan besar tersebut.

Luffy tiba-tiba memicingkan matanya, tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening, bayangan-bayangan yang tadinya bergerak dan bersenandung kini menjadi seperti batu.

Duval, pria berbadan besar tersebut masih ingat dengan jelas kejadian beberapa jam lalu saat dimana pasukan Rossy Life Rider-nya diluluhlantakkan oleh kekuatan Luffy. Dan kejadian itu rupanya membekas pada anak buahnya.

"Gara-gara kalian kami kehilangan kendaraan", gerutu Luffy. "Padahal sedikit lagi kami tiba di lokasi Bola Naga".

"Eh...", Duval dan anak buahnya terkejut dan tubuh mereka bergetar dengan hebat, "kau barusan bilang aku tampan kan?", ungkap Duval.

"BUKAN!", teriak anak buah Duval bersamaan.

"Hoooo, kalian cemburu ya", goda Duval pada anak buahnya.

"Hahahaha..!", Luffy tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Gohan, orang ini bego banget ya". Gohan hanya tersenyum hambar.

"Hey, Duval!", tegur Gohan.

"Siap, kakak Gohan! Ada apa?", sigap Duval.

"Bisakah kami meminjam ikan terbangmu untuk pergi ke tenggara?", tanya Gohan, Luffy kembali asik melahap makanannya.

"Eh, itu kan ikan kami! Trus, kami gimana donk? Masa delapan orang naik 3 ikan?", protes Duval.

"Kretek...kretek", terlihat Luffy sedang mengepalkan tinjunya.

Duval cs melihat itu dan langsung mengubah ekspresinya, "hehehe, tentu saja kalian boleh memakainya abang dan kakak sekalian, milik kami adalah milik kalian".

"Wah, terima kasih, kami tertolong. Ternyata kau baik hati juga ya", ungkap Gohan.

"Ah", balas Duval malu-malu, "aku tidak setampan itu kok".

"BUKAN!", protes anak buah Duval serempak.

"Oya, abang Luffy dan kakak Gohan", Duval kemudian mengeluarkan dua buah benda dari kantong yang ada pada tunggangan ikan terbangnya. Benda seukuran tas punggung kecil dan berbentuk lonjong, sepertinya benda tersebut adalah telur. "Ini adalah telur yang berhasil kami dapatkan dari hasil rampokan kami baru-baru ini. Kami rasa lebih baik kami memberikannya buat kalian, sebagai permintaan maaf atas kerusakan kendaraan kalian".

"Wah, ini kan telur Pokemon?!", takjub Gohan sembari menerima salah satu telur yang diberikan Duval, Luffy juga mengambil satu. Kemudian dia melanjutkan, "aku pernah baca di buku ensiklopedia bibi Burma".

"Ya, ini adalah telur Pokemon", setuju Duval. "Pokemon biasa digunakan sebagai partner manusia, bukan peliharaan maupun budak, karena itu pokemon terkenal di bagian Utara sebagai pendamping manusia yang kemudian biasa disebut trainer. Dikatakan bahwa kepribadian Pokemon tergantung dari Trainernya, jika Trainernya jahat, maka mereka juga akan tumbuh sebagai Pokemon jahat. Karena itu kami rasa mereka tidak tepat untuk kami pelihara".

"Wah, serius nih?", ucap Luffy sambil mengelus telurnya dengan sayang.

"Tentu saja, kami rasa kalian bukan orang jahat", balas Duval.

Luffy dan Gohan menerima telur Pokemon tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas yang ada di kanan kiri pelana ikan terbang pinjaman Duval.

"Namanya Rocky", teriak Duval bersemangat, "ikan terbang tercepat dan terkuat milik kami, dapat terbang secepat 250 km/jam dan dapat menahan beban seberat 1 ton".

"Hooooo", kagum Gohan.

"Wah, akhirnya aku bisa naik ikan terbang ini keren sekali!", ucap Luffy semangat dengan mata berbinar.

"Eit ingat", potong Gohan. "Aku yang mengemudi".

"Yaaaaaah", keluh Luffy panjang. "Padahal aku ingin mengemudi dan memakan dagingnya".

"JANGAAAAAN!", jerit Duval cs.

"Hahaha...becanda kok becanda".

Luffy dan Gohan siap-siap menaiki Rocky, tapi tiba-tiba saja...

"Duuuar!"

Kerumunan yang tadinya berkumpul di sekitar api unggun kini terlempar ke berbagai arah akibat ledakan tersebut. Hanya Luffy, Gohan, dan Duval yang masih dapat menguasai diri.

"Apa itu!", geram Duval.

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara mesin kendaraan. Seperti kendaraan dengan mesin berat. Dari arah suara tersebut juga terdengar suara gesekan di udara seolah sedang ada pesawat jet yang terbang rendah.

Perlahan wujud sang penyerang mulai terlihat. Siluet kendaran besar dan rendah bergerak maju perlahan dalam keremangan hutan. Disekeliling kendaraan tersebut terlihat gumpalan asap-asap putih. Di atasnya seseorang sedang menunggangi kendaraan ajaib tersebut, dan di atasnya, melayang sesosok aneh yang baru dilihat oleh Luffy dan Gohan.

"Gawat", Duval bergidik melihat sosok tersebut. Anak buahnya juga sepertinya bereaksi yang sama.

"Rossy Life Rider!", jerit Duval, anak buahnya langsung segera bersiap di posisi masing-masing. "Siapkan Mossy, Glossy, dan Sassy! Kita pergi dari sini! Dan kalian abang Luffy dan kakak Gohan, kita berpisah disini! Segera naik ke punggung Rocky!".

"Eh, kenapa kita tidak melawan saja!", saran Luffy. Dian dan Gohan sudah siap tempur.

"Jangan!", bantah Duval. "Sekuat apapun kalian, tapi kalian tak akan bisa menandingi mereka. Mereka adalah Smoker dan Cell, polisi penjaga keamanan daerah sekitar sini! Mereka adalah spesialisasi bandit, bahkan kami hanya bisa melarikan diri dari mereka!".

"Wah, wah, benar-benar salam yang buruk Duval, sang pemimpin Rossy Life Rider", suara dalam dan berat menyapa Duval, membuat bulu tengkuknya berdiri.

"Smo-Smoker!", jerit Duval.

"Tak usah menjerit seperti itu Duval", ucap seorang yang lainnya.

Smoker kemudian menghentikan kendaraannya, dan Cell mulai berpijak pada tanah.

Sosok Smoker berbadan besar, dengan rambut putih, memakai jaket kulit tebal tanpa baju dalam, celana kulit hitam dan sepatu boot yang membuat penampilannya terlihat kuat, kokoh, dan sangar. Sementara Cell, sosoknya jelas bukan manusia pada umumnya, tubuhnya berwarna hijau dengan balutan-balutan yang seperti cangkang keras di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, mulai dari kepala sampai ujung kaki. Di kepalanya terdapat pelindung seperti topeng dan dia seperti memiliki sayap pada belakang tubuhnya.

"Kalian benar-benar seperti yang digosipkan, Rossy Life Rider", ucap Smoker sambil perlahan berjalan maju, diikuti Cell.

"Butuh berbulan-bulan bagi kami untuk melacak kalian", sambung Cell.

"Dan sekarang kalian akan kami masukkan ke dalam penjara atas keterlibatan kalian dengan Black Organization".

"Gum Gum Pistol!", tiba-tiba saja Luffy melancarkan tinjunya.

Lengannya memanjang dengan kecepatan luar biasa menuju ke arah Smoker. Smoker sepertinya tidak dapat menghindari kecepatan itu.

"Duesh!", tinju Luffy mencapai Smoker, namun alangkah terkejutnya dia, karena tinjunya menembus tubuhnya. Malah tubuh Smoker kini telah berubah tidak lagi padat, melainkan berasap pada bagian yang ditembus Luffy.

"Dasar serangga!", ejek Smokep malas-malasan.

"Hahaha. Waktunya pembantaian!", seru Cell.

"Gawat! Dia pemakan buah iblis tipe logia", ucap Luffy dan dia segera menarik lengannya yang memanjang.

"Rossy Life Rider! LARI!", teriak Duval.

"Ayo, Luffy! Cepat naik!", Gohan balas berteriak. Luffy mengikuti.

Namun sepertinya Smoker dan Cell tidak berniat melepaskan mereka.

"Kalian tidak akan lolos!", teriak Smoker.

* * *

Yes...akhirnya selesai chapter ini,,,beneran kan panjaaaaang...wok wok wok...Thanks for reading...ikutin cerita selanjutnya yaaa... :D


	3. First Land - Pendaratan Pertama

Halooooo...update lagi deh chapter baru...ya gak usah panjang lebar deh curcolnya langsung aja...happy reading yaaaa...

* * *

**Tittle** : **Kumpulkan ke Tujuh Dragon Ball!**

**Chapter : III - First Land - Pendaratan Pertama  
**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda – **_**sensei, Akira Toriyama, Satoshi Tajiri**_

"Gawat Luffy, seranganmu tak mempan! Ayo kita lari saja!", teriak Gohan sambil menarik lengan Luffy ke atas Rocky. Luffy yang sempat shock akhirnya dapat mengikuti perintah Gohan.

Dengan terburu-buru dia menaiki Rocky dan menaikkan pula telur-telur Pokemon pemberian Duval.

Sementara itu Duval sudah terbang menjauh melarikan diri dari Smoker dan Cell.

"Ayo abang Luffy! Kakak Gohan! Selamatkan diri kalian!", teriak Duval dari kejauhan.

"Tak usah terburu-buru, Duval", seketika Cell sudah berapa di hadapan Duval cs. Dia tak perlu ikan terbang, karena sepertinya dia memiliki kemampuan untuk terbang.

"Gawat, Duval dihadang!", seru Gohan sambil mengubah arah menuju Duval.

"White Out!", tiba-tiba saja Luffy terjatuh dari Rocky. Dia ditarik oleh sesuatu seperti asap namun memiliki cengkeraman yang kuat dan solid.

"Sial", batin Luffy. "Gohan, kau bantu saja Duval. Biar aku yang membereskan si asap!", teriak Luffy saat Gohan hendak kembali untuk mengambilnya.

"Cih, dasar bocah sombong", geram Cell.

Bruak! Bunyi berdegum menghantarkan Luffy menghantam tanah akibat kekuatan Smoker.

"Hoooo...", ejek Smoker, "kau..masih bocah ternyata".

"Memang apa hubungannya dengan bocah! Kau akan kuhajar", balas Luffy.

"Lakukan kalau memang kau bisa", tantang Smoker dan dia sudah bersiap lagi untuk menyerang, "White Blow!". Sebuah tinju asap dengan kecepatan cukup cepat menuju arah Luffy. Dan Luffy tidak dapat menghindar. Dia terkena telak tinjuan dari Smoker.

Namun, sebelum Luffy terjatuh lagi ke tanah, Smoker sudah menangkapnya lagi, "White Snake!", kali ini seolah ada ular besar terbuat dari asap yang mengikat Luffy.

Ular tersebut kemudian menghantam-hantamkan Luffy beberapa kali ke tanah.

"Sudah...cukup!", amuk Luffy dan dia akhirnya dapat melepaskan belitan jurus Smoker.

"Hoooo...kau hebat juga rupanya", ejek Smoker lagi.

"Kali ini aku serius, Gear...Second!", tiba-tiba saja tubuh Luffy seolah-olah terbungkus oleh kabut tipis dan ada sedikit perubahan warna pada tubuhnya.

"Apa-apaan anak itu?", ejek Cell. Rupanya dia berhasil menumbangkan Gohan dan Duval. Duval cs tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah sementara Gohan masih mampu berdiri menghadapi Cell meskipun dia sepertinya sempat muntah darah akibat serangan Cell.

"Huh, itu artinya kawanmu akan segera dihajar", balas Gohan.

Cell menaikkan alisnya, semakin merendahkan, "apa yang bisa dilakukan anak itu".

"Daripada memikirkan orang lain, lebih baik kau pikirkan dirimu sendiri karena kau juga akan kuhajar", tantang Gohan.

"Coba saja", terima Cell. Dan sungguh luar biasa, Gohan dan Cell bergerak secara bersamaan dengan cepat. Duval, yang sedari tadi pura-pura pingsan tidak dapat melihat gerakan mereka. Yang terdengar hanya bunyi saling hantam, tangkis, memukul, dan menendang di udara.

Sementara itu pertarungan antara Luffy dan Smoker juga dimulai.

"Gum Gum...Jet Pistol!", Luffy melayangkan sebuah tinju berkecepatan seperti jet ke arah Smoker. Namun, Smoker hanya berdiam diri menanti tinjuan tersebut karena di awal dia dapat menahan serangan Luffy.

"Rupanya kau pemakan buah iblis juga", komentar Smoker sambil menghisap cerutunya.

"Duag!", bunyi memekakkan telinga memenuhi udara. Duval, yang sedari tadi sibuk mencari-cari Gohan dan Cell yang sedang bertarung kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat Luffy dan Smoker tadi berada. Alangkah terkejutnya dia, melihat sosok besar Smoker terpental akibat serangan dari Luffy, "mustahil!", batinnya.

Dari kejauhan Duval dapat dengan jelas melihat ekspresi kekagetan di wajah Smoker. Saat itu pula rupanya pertarungan antara Gohan dan Cell berhenti.

"Apa?!", seru Cell tak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa pukulannya mengenai Smoker".

"Huh, sudah kubilang kan, dia akan dihajar oleh Luffy", timpal Gohan.

Cell merasa sakit hati dan berbalik hendak menghajar Gohan. Tapi ternyata, Gohan sudah menyiapkan kuda-kuda yang rupanya dimengerti Cell bahwa Gohan akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya untuk Cell. Namun Cell terlambat, karena Gohan sudah siap dengan jurus tenaga dalamnya.

"Ka...me...ha...me...haaaaaaa!", pancaran tenaga dalam yang begitu amat kuat keluar seiring pelepasan kuda-kuda yang dilakukan oleh Gohan.

Jurus kamehameha tersebut menerjang tepat ke dada Cell dan membuatnya terpental.

"Luffy! Ayo kita pergi!", teriak Gohan. Luffy menuruti Gohan dan meninggalkan Smoker yang sedang susah payah berdiri.

"Kenapa kita harus lari?", tanya Luffy.

"Hey, mereka polisi tau!", jawab Gohan.

"Oh", setuju Luffy sambil tangan kanannya membentuk kepalan dan disentuhkannya ke telapak tangan kirinya, "benar juga".

"Hey, Rossy Life Rider! Ayo kalian juga!", teriak Gohan lagi.

"Aye-aye kakak Gohan. Ayo Rossy Life Rider! Saatnya cabut!", teriak Duval kini tidak berpura-pura pingsan lagi.

Mereka bergegas menaiki tunggangan masing-masing dengan meninggalkan Smoker dan Cell.

"Yuhuuuu!", teriak Luffy bersemangat. Di belakang Rocky dia dapat melihat bahwa Smoker dan Cell sudah berdiri sepenuhnya namun tak mengejar mereka.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxX

"Jadi, kenapa kalian begitu diburu oleh Smoker?", tanya Gohan diatas ikan terbang. Duval cs terlihat kaget dengan pertanyaan tersebut, sementara Luffy bersenandung kecil dengan mata kosong menerawang.

"Yah, itu karena kami selalu mengacau", jawab Duval asal-asalan. Sepertinya dia menghindari untuk memberi jawaban yang tidak perlu.

"Dan apa itu Black Organization? Apa hubungannya dengan kalian? Sepertinya mereka lebih memburumu karena kalian berhubungan dengan Black Organization daripada selalu mengacau", lanjut Gohan.

Atmosfer kini berubah drastis, hawa dingin kini lebih menusuk daripada sebelumnya. Duval cs terdiam seribu bahasa. Namun, Gohan masih tetap memandangi mereka mengharapkan jawaban.

"Eh, Gohan! Liat radarnya bunyi nih!", seru Luffy bersemangat. Dia menggenggam radarnya sekuat tenaga takut terjatuh dari ketinggian mereka saat ini.

"Duval! Kita turun disini", teriak Gohan.

Duval cs mengikuti perintah Gohan dan terlihat kalau mereka seolah-olah lega, mungkin karena Gohan tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut pertanyaan yang mereka tidak ingin dengar.

Begitu sampai di tanah, Gohan langsung mengambil Dragon Radar dan kemudian Duval cs ikut berkumpul.

Radar di tangan Gohan berbunyi hilang timbul seiring titik yang ada di tengah radar tersebut. Benar saja, titik itu kini ada di tengah radar yang artinya Dragon Ball berada di dekat mereka.

"Tunggu aku perkecil skalanya", ucap Gohan seraya memutar-mutar bagian atas Dragon Radar yang ada ditangannya. Luffy menempelkan kepalan tangannya di dagunya dan alisnya mengkerut seperti sedang berfikir. Duval cs pun sepertinya tertarik dengan Dragon Radar.

"Hmmmm...", ucap Gohan dramatis sambil melihat sekeliling. Kemudian dia melanjutkan, "dari sini, kita menuju kesana", tunjuk Gohan ke suatu tempat yang ada di belakang Duval.

Luffy dan Duval cs spontan melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan Gohan.

"Oya! Kak Gohan, abang Luffy, apa sih yang sebenarnya kalian cari?", tanya Duval memecah keheningan.

"Kami ingin mengumpulkan Dragon Ball", jawab Gohan singkat.

Rupanya jawaban Gohan memberi sebuah kesan baru terhadap sikap Duval cs. Mereka seolah-olah menatap Gohan dengan penuh napsu. Sementara Luffy, sudah mulai berkeliling-keliling tak mendengarkan.

"Eh..Dragon Ball?", tanya Duval meminta klarifikasi.

"Ya, apa kau tau tentang Dragon Ball?", tanya Gohan menggunakan nada curiga. Luffy kali ini mengupil.

"Oh...ti..tidak..tentu saja tidak", jawab Duval gugup. Namun Gohan dapat menangkap dengan jelas bahwa dia berbohong. Namun dia tidak ambil pusing.

"Oya, Duval. Kami sudah sampai, sepertinya kita akan berpisah disini. Kami juga dapat menemukan penjual kapsul besok. Terima kasih untuk Rocky".

"Wah...tidak perlu sungkan kak Gohan. Kami juga berterima kasih karena kalian telah...eh...", ungkapan terima kasih Duval terpotong dan Gohan mengerti bahwa dia hendak mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah meloloskan mereka dari Smoker dan Cell.

"Yak, jangan ambil pusing. Lain kali jangan sampai tertangkap oleh Smoker. Dan apapun yang kalian lakukan dengan Black Organization, itu adalah masalah kalian. Aku tak akan ikut campur", ucap Gohan mengerti sembari menepuk punggung Duval. Dan keceriaan kini terlihat di wajah Duval cs.

"Jadi kalian sudah mau pergi? Terima kasih ya sudah mengijinkanku menaiki Rocky. Rasanya hebat sekali!", seru Luffy bersemangat.

"Eh, rupanya kau juga berfikir aku tampan?", ucap Duval dengan kedipan.

"BUKAAAAAN!", teriak anak buahnya bersamaan.

"Ayo Rocky, Sassy, Mossy, Glossy, Rossy Life Rider! Kita berangkat!".

"Aye-aye Duval tampan!".

Menghilang menuju kejauhan, terlihat sosok-sosok mengecil di langit dilatarbelakangi oleh bulan dan awan malam.

Saat sosok Rossy Life Rider tidak terlihat lagi. Gohan kembali memperhatikan Dragon Radarnya, "wah, kita sudah dekat dengan bola pertama kita", ucapnya bersemangat.

"Ayo segera kita ambil!", balas Luffy lebih bersemangat lagi. Kali ini dia mengambil telur pemberian Duval dan memberikan satu yang lain pada Gohan, "ini telurmu".

Mereka bergegas melangkah sampai ketika Luffy berhenti "eh...cari warung makan dulu deh...laper nih", ungkapnya.

"Roger that, capt!", sigap Gohan sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dan mereke melangkah menembus malam mencari warung makan untuk mengisi tenaga, beristirahat, dan mengumpulkan informasi tentang Dragon Ball pertama mereka.


	4. Yahaaaa! Deimon Devil Bat!

Walaaaah...akhirnya update juga chapter 4...Baru bisa upload nih, soalnya laptop ane rusak selama 6 mingguan servisnya ...ya sedikit info tentang story ini. Sebenarnya ceritanya udah tamat alias selesai, tapi kagak ane upload sekaligus, rencananya tiap minggu aja deh asal lancar :D...

Yap! Langsung aja deh tentang chapter 4 ini. Hmmmmmmmm...apa ya? baca sendiri deh . happy reading guys!

P.S maaf klo kadang pake "saya", "gue", "ane"...hahahahaha

* * *

**Tittle** : **Kumpulkan ke Tujuh Dragon Ball!**

**Chapter : IV - Deimon Devil Bat**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda – **_**sensei, Akira Toriyama, Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**_

Pagi menyongsong, matahari mulai masuk melalui celah ventilasi kamar tempat Luffy dan Gohan menginap, Satan's Inn.

Dari kejauhan terdengar samar suara indah kicau burung.

Perlahan-lahan Gohan mulai bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, sementara Luffy masih tergeletak di seberang ranjang.

Gohan bergegas ke kamar mandi mencuci muka dan berpakaian kemudian keluar kamar.

"Wah, sudah bangun?", sapa Shackey, sang pemilik Satan's Inn. "Tidurmu nyenyak?".

"Yah, temanku sepertinya pulas sekali", jawab Gohan, mengambil minuman yang sudah disiapkan Shackey. "Oya, Shackey, apa kau pernah mendengar tentang Dragon Ball?".

Shackey terlihat terlarik dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Gohan, sambil menghisap dalam-dalam rokoknya, dia menjawab, "Dragon Ball, bola yang katanya memiliki kemampuan untuk mengabulkan permintaan".

"Ya, itu dia", setuju Gohan.

"Aku pernah mendengarnya waktu kecil, tapi belum pernah aku melihatnya secara langsung", jawab Shackey. "Apa itu penyebab kedatangan kalian kesini?".

"Ya, begitulah kira-kira, menurut radar yang kami miliki, lokasinya ada di kota ini", jawab Gohan.

"Begitu? Mungkin beberapa penduduk lain dapat memberikan informasi yang kau butuhkan", saran Shackey, terlihat bahwa dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan keberadaan Dragon Ball.

Gohan menghabiskan minumannya dan kemudian bergegas dari kursinya, keluar penginapan.

Pagi itu jalanan sudah mulai ramai memenuhi jalan. Ada yang berjalan kaki, ada yang menaiki angkutan umum, dan ada pula yang kesana kemari menggunakan kapsul.

Tidak tahu kemana harus memulai, Gohan mengeluarkan radarnya. Radar tersebut menunjukkan bahwa Dragon Ball ada dalam radius 600km dari tempat Gohan berdiri dan itu sama sekali tidak membantu, jadi dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk sambil melihat-melihat.

Cukup jauh Gohan berjalan sampai dia tiba disebuah gang yang terjepit diantara dua apartemen tinggi. Gang itu sepertinya sering dilewati oleh pejalan kaki untuk menembus jalan yang ada di seberang gang.

"Wah...wah...coba lihat...orang baru", seseorang berucap dengan nada licik kepada Gohan saat dia memasuki gang tersebut.

Di hadapan Gohan berdiri seseorang dengan penampilan layaknya preman, berkacamata hitam, memiliki tato di bagian wajahnya, dan sepertinya menyarungkan sesuatu yang menurut Gohan adalah pedang, di pinggangnya.

"Siapa kau?", tanya Gohan tetap tenang.

"Wah...wah...wah...rupanya dia berani juga", muncul suara lain dibelakang Gohan, dia sudah terkepung.

Muncul dua sosok lain dibelakang Gohan, seorang yang sosoknya hampir sama dengan orang yang ada di depan Gohan, dan yang seorang lagi dengan perawakan gempal dan berambut panjang, dan mereka masing-masing bersenjata.

"Siapa aku, hah!? Apa pentingnya buatmu!", bentak orang yang berdiri di hadapan Gohan.

"Yah, aku tidak begitu mengerti apa mau kalian, tapi kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik", ucap Gohan tenang.

"Rupanya si orang asing ini banyak lagak ya. Namaku Yosaku, orang yang di hadapanmu itu namanya Johny, dan orang ini Yajirobe. Ingatlah baik-baik nama orang yang akan menghajarmu ini bocah sombong!", ucap Yosaku dan kemudian bersama kawan-kawannya menyerang Gohan.

Bag bug bag bug...

Sementara itu di Satan's Inn...

"Makaaaaaaaaan!...makan...makan...makan...makaaaaa aaan!", teriak Luffy sambil memukul-mukulkan sendok dan garpunya di meja makan dengan semangat.

"Fufufu...dasar tidak sabaran", ucap Shackey kalem. "Ini makananmu".

"Waaaaaaah...cah kangkung sambel terasi! Enaaaaak! Selamat makaaaaaaaan!". Dengan semangat meluap-luap Luffy menyantap hidangan yang disiapkan Shackey. "Oghfya, bawfhagah bvifwi fwau fwibama bwoghan", Luffy berusaha menyakan dimana Gohan.

Shackey diam saja karena tidak mengerti apa yang Luffy tanyakan. "Habiskan saja dulu makananmu baru bicara".

"Ghuwoghey".

Kembali ke Gohan.

"Jadi ini SMA Deimon?", tanya Gohan.

"Hehehe...iya bang", jawab Johny, Yosaku, dan Yajirobe bersamaan. Masing-masing dari wajah mereka terlihat tanda lebam.

"Terimakasih sudah menunjukkan jalan. Sekarang biar aku cari orang yang bernama Hiruma itu", kata Gohan.

"Siap bang!", jawab Johny cs serempak dan segera meninggalkan Gohan.

Gohan berdiri sendiri di depan pintu gerbang SMA Deimon. Setelah diam beberapa lama akhirnya dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam gerbang.

"Uwaaaaaa! Toloooooong!", baru selangkah Gohan memasuki gerbang, terdengar teriakan minta tolong dari dalam.

Gohan bergegas mendatangi sumber keributan dan melihat beberapa orang sedang berlari ke arahnya.

Dua orang sedang berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi, ketakutan. Yang satu agak mirip dengan monyet, sementara yang satunya botak di bagian jidatnya. Sementara di belakangnya berlari mengejar seorang pemuda jangkung, membawa banyak senjata di badannya dan menembakkannya secara membabi buta.

Gohan bersiap menahan pria yang membawa senjata itu, tapi diperhatikannya tidak ada satupun peluru yang mengenai target. Maka berlalulah tiga orang tersebut.

Dibelakangnya menyusul kelompok lain, sepertinya mereka sedang latihan rutin. Kelompok lain ini juga melewati Gohan tanpa menoleh.

Dan terakhir di belakang, seorang gadis bersiap dengan sepeda keranjangnya, mungkin mengejar kelompok pelari tadi. Saat dia bertatap mata dengan Gohan, "Eh, ada yang bisa kubantu?".

"Ah..begini. Aku sedang mencari pria bernama Hiruma. Aku mendengar informasi kalau dia ada di SMA Deimon", jawab Gohan canggung.

Gadis itu terlihat kaget, "wah, dia baru saja lewat, si Hiruma".

"Eh, benarkah?", tanya Gohan kaget.

"Memang ada perlu apa dengan Hiruma?"

"Aku ingin masuk ke dalam tim Deimon Devil Bat dan ikut serta dalam Satan Bowl", jawab Gohan tenang.

"Mak..maksudmu, kau ingin bergabung dengan tim American Football kami?", tanya gadis itu.

Gohan mengangguk.

"Yaaaa-haaaa!", sebuah teriakan memekikkan telinga datang dari ujung jalan.

"Nah, itu dia orangnya", ucap gadis itu seraya tertunduk malu.

Pria bersenjata tadi kembali ke sekolah, menggunakan gerobak yang ditarik oleh seekor anjing.

"Kekekeke...jadi, ada perlu apa kau denganku, pria kekar sialan?", tanya Hiruma mendatangi Gohan, dia memberi sebuah tulang kepada anjingnya.

"Jadi, kau Hiruma?", tanya Gohan meminta konfirmasi.

Hiruma diam saja dan akhirnya Gohan kembali angkat bicara.

"Masukkan aku ke dalam Devil Bat", pinta Gohan.

"Apa untungnya bagiku?", tanya Hiruma seraya mengunyah permen karet, sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku hitam dari dalam sakunya.

Mamori, gadis yang semenjak tadi berbicara dengan Gohan agak ngeri melihat buku itu.

"Aku tahu kalau kalian menantang tim Satan minggu depan, dan aku juga mendengar kalau Satan punya tim yang sangat kuat. Kurasa kemampuanku dapat berguna di dalam tim".

"Itu saja?", tanya Hiruma sambil masih membolak-balikkan halaman buku hitamnya.

"Ada lagi, aku harus memenangkan pertandingan itu dan mendapatkan pialanya", jawab Gohan kali ini tegas.

Hiruma berhenti sibuk sendiri dan rupanya dia mulai tertarik dengan Gohan. Ditutupnya bukunya, "kekeke...mulai sekarang kau harus mengikuti latihan neraka kami setiap hari!".

"Hey, manajer sialan! Siapkan minuman untuk anggota baru kita", perintah Hiruma terhadap Mamori."

"Tidak perlu dengan nada seperti itu kan?", protes Mamori. Hiruma diam saja tak peduli.

"Oh,ya..kemana si cebol itu? Dia bolos latihan rupanya!", geram Hiruma.

"Hey, jangan ganggu Sena!", bentak Mamori.

"Cerberoooooos!", Hiruma memanggil anjingnya yang tadi. Kemudian memberikannya sehelai rambut untuk diendus. "Seret dan bawa dia kemari!", teriaknya.

"Groaaaaar!", geram Cerberos siap.

Gohan takjub melihat pemandangan aneh ini di depan matanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kelompok yang tadi berlari sudah menyelesaikan putarannya dan beristirahat, beberapa diantara mereka teler.

"Hey kalian jangan malas-malasan!", teriak Hiruma sambil menembakkan senjatanya. Mereka semua bangkit dan masih kelihatan lelah.

"Dengar!", teriak Hiruma. "Minggu depan kita akan melawan tim American Football terkuat, dan kita masih kekurangan orang karena Yamaoka dan Satake juga Omosadake tidak dapat ikut serta"

"Kekekeke...hari ini...kita mendapatkan satu relawan yang mulai besok akan menjalani latihan neraka bersama!".

"Aku Gohan, salam kenal", Gohan memperkenalkan diri.

Kemudian anak yang seperti monyet melangkah maju dengan pedenya menjabat tangan Gohan, "Salam kenal Gohan, namaku Raimon Taro, tapi panggil saja Monta, sama seperti Jo Montana, kadang juga aq disebut Magic Monta".

"Monyet...", sambung tiga pria dibelakangnya.

"Berisik!", geram Monta membuatnya tampak persis seperti monyet liar yang sedang marah.

"Jangan bersenang-senang dulu monyet sialan! Kita masih kekurangan anggota!", geram Hiruma sambil menembakkan bazzookanya yang membuatnya terlempar.

Sementara itu dari jauh terdengar teriakan..

"Hiiiiiii...tolooooong".

"Hahahaha...asik sekali. Ternyata larimu cepat juga ya".

Dua sosok dari kejauhan sedang lari terbirit-terbirit , yang ternyata sedang dikejar oleh Cerberos.

Sosok di kanan tidak dikenal Gohan, sementara yang satunya dia kenal dengan baik, Luffy.

"Luffy! Apa yang kau lakukan?", teriak Gohan.

"Eh, Gohan? Kau ngapain?", balas Luffy.

"Jadi, dia temanmu?", tanya Hiruma.

"Yah, begitulah", jawab Gohan ogah-ogahan.

"Hey! Cebol sialan! Tangkap dan lewati pria ini!", teriak Hiruma sambil mengoper bola ke arah Sena.

"Hiiiiiii...", Sena menangkap bola itu.

"Jadi, ini untuk tes?", tanya Gohan merasa tertantang.

"Kekeke...coba saja halang dia otot sialan".

Sena dan Gohan mulai berhadapan. Sena yang tadinya takut karena dikejar Cerberos, kini menjadi serius. Luffy bengong sambil tetap berlari.

Deg...Deg...Deg...Deg...Deg...

Sena sudah ada 10 meter di depan Gohan, yang lain menonton dalam diam, bahkan Cerberos pun berhenti mengejar.

"Untuk tahu arah beloknya, aku harus perhatikan gerakan pinggulnya", batin Gohan.

"Aku harus lewat mana?", batin Sena.

Sena dan Gohan akan bertabrakan dalam waktu..

5 detik...

4 detik...

3 detik...

2 detik...

1 detik...

"Devil Bat Ghost"...

Sena melakukan gerak tipu terhadap Gohan, namun Gohan dapat membacanya. Dia menangkap pundak kiri Sena.

Semua yang menyaksikan tercengang. Seorang pemula dapat menangkap kecepatan Sena.

Namun tidak sepenuhnya benar, karena kemudian Sena menjadikan pundaknya, yang digenggam Gohan, sebagai poros untuk berputar dan kemudian "Devil Bat Hurricane!".

Sena lolos sepenuhnya dari tangkapan Gohan. Tim Devil Bat yang menyaksikan kejadian itu kagum dengan kemampuan mereka berdua.

Tapi masih ada satu yang aneh.

Sena berdiri terpaku, Hiruma dan Mamori keheranan melihatnya.

"Ada apa Sena?", tanya Mamori cemas.

Sena tampak kebingungan dan kemudian menunjukkan tangannya, kosong. Tidak ada bola di tangannya.

"Eh?", bahkan Gohan pun terkejut.

"Shihihihihi...apa kau mencari ini?", cengir Luffy lebar sambil menunjukkan sebuah bola lonjong di tangannya.

Tidak ada yang menyadari kapan Luffy merebut bola itu dari Sena.

"Kekekeke...sepertinya anggota inti kita sudah lengkap"...


	5. Latihan!

Hmmmmm...chapter 5...gak usah panjang lebar deh langsung aja :D

**Tittle** : **Kumpulkan ke Tujuh Dragon Ball!**

**Chapter : V - Latihan  
**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda – **_**sensei, Akira Toriyama, Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**_

* * *

"Satan Bowl adalah sebutan untuk pertandingan American Football yang diadakan oleh walikota Satan City, ", jelas Mamori. Tim Deimon termasuk Gohan, menyimak presentasi yang dibawakan oleh Mamori tersebut.

"Hanya saja, ini bukan pertandingan seperti biasa, dimana beberapa tim saling berlomba untuk menjadi juara. Pada Satan Bowl kita cukup menjadi penantang".

"Penantang?", sela Gohan.

"Ya, penantang", jawab Mamori kalem. "Dan tim yang kita tantang adalah Tim Satan, yaitu orang-orang pilihan Mr. Satan yang kemudian dia rekrut ke dalam tim American Football-nya".

"Sebenarnya tim inti Satan hanya terdiri dari dua orang, sisa sembilan orang lainnya selalu berubah-ubah. Entah apa alasannya, hanya Mr. Satan yang tau", jelas Mamori.

Kemudian dia menampilkan slide lain, sebuah figur muncul di slide tersebut. Dengan rambut afro dan janggut serta kumis lebat, "ini adalah Mr. Satan, walikota Satan City, sekaligus pemilik tim American Football Satan dan Satan Dome, juga pencetus Satan Bowl".

"Serba 'Satan'", batin Gohan. Yang lain sepertinya memandang slide itu dengan geli.

Lalu Mamori mengubah slide lagi. Kini terlihat sosok mahluk berwarna pink, dengan sesuatu mencuat dari kepalanya, seolah-olah itu adalah antena, dan mata yang entah sipit atau memang tertutup. "Mr. Buu", ucap Mamori. "Adalah tim inti dari tim American Football Satan sekaligus sahabat dari Mr. Satan sendiri. Bermain sebagai 'Safety' di defense dan di offense dia bermain di posisi 'Line'".

Mamori mengganti slidenya lagi. Kini muncul sosok pria tinggi besar dengan wajah menyeringai serta memiliki benda seperti tanduk di kedua sisi kepalanya. "Gecko Moria, bermain pada posisi Line baik di offense maupun defense".

"Mr. Buu dan Gecko Moria, merupakan pemain inti sekaligus terbaik dari tim American Football Satan", simpul Mamori. "Mereka berdua adalah penyebab tim American Football Sa...".

Perkataan itu dipotong oleh Hiruma, "Hey..manajer sialan". Mamori manyun. "Tim itu sejak kemarin sudah mengganti nama, Satan Cruncher".

"Tidak pernah terkalahkan semenjak Satan Bowl diadakan", Mamori cuek terhadap Hiruma. "Lebih tepatnya, sejak dua tahun lalu".

"Apakah mereka sehebat itu?", hanya Gohan yang terlihat takjub karena sepertinya memang hanya dia yang baru mengetahui hal itu.

"Mereka berdua memiliki kemampuan unik", sambung Mamori. "Selain kekuatan fisik mereka yang luar biasa, Mr. Buu dapat mengubah seseorang menjadi coklat dalam beberapa waktu sementara Gecko Moria dapat memanipulasi bayangan".

"Kemampuan macam apa itu? Apakah itu diperbolehkan?", sengit Gohan. Yang lain terlihat lesu.

"Kekeke...itulah menariknya Satan Bowl. Kau dapat melakukan apa saja untuk menang, selama itu tidak mencelakakan lawanmu", potong Hiruma. "Cukup penjelasannya, sekarang kita mulai latihan neraka! Yahaaaa!". Dan dia mulai menembakkan secara sembarangan senjatanya, membuat keributan di dalan ruang rapat kantor Devil Bat. Kurita mencoba menghalangnya, Monta berlarian menghindari tembakan peluru, Tiga Bersaudara HaHa; Jumonji, Togano, Kuroki segera melarikan diri dari ruang tersebut, Yukimitsu pasrah, Musashi diam; memejamkan mata sambil mengorek telinganya dengan kelingkingnya, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, dan Mamori sigap melindungi Sena sambil sesekali mengayunkan sapunya ke arah Hiruma.

Gohan takjub melihat pemandangan ini, seolah-olah mereka semua sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini.

"Dan kau!", teriak Hiruma dengan marah, wujudnya benar-benar terlihat seperti setan. "Kenapa kau tidur disaat seperti ini!", Hiruma menembakkan senjatanya membati buta ke arah Luffy, yang rupanya sedari tadi tidur nyenyak tanpa memperdulikan presentasi Mamori. "Ya itulah, Luffy", batin Gohan.

"Waaaaaa", Luffy kaget.

"Berani-beraninya kau tidur selagi rapat, karet sialan!", bentak Hiruma.

"Eh?", "aku tidur?", "hahaha,maaf, maaf kalau begitu", Luffy dengan polosnya tidak menyadari kesalahannya.

"Kau!", Hiruma semakin murka, siap dengan bazzooka.

"Sudah, sudah!", Kurita masih bersikeras menahan Hiruma. Yang kini dibantu Komusubi, "Fugo!".

Yah, begitulah hiruk pihak di dalam ruangan Devil Bat.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Set! Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut!", bola dilesatkan oleh Kurita ke arah Hiruma. Barisan Line saling bertubrukan, Gohan cukup kewalahan menghadapi kekuatan Tiga Bersaudara Haha, sementara itu Komusubi bebas untuk melakukan Sack terhadap Hiruma.

Hiruma tertangkap, namun dia berhasil Pass bolanya, "tangkap monyet sialan!".

"Oke, serahkan saja pada Tuan Monta ini", pede Monta dengan pose jari khasnya. Dia sebagai receiver dihalang oleh Luffy.

"Haha, akan kutunjukkan pada orang baru ini bahwa Magic Monta adalah receiver terbaik!", batin Monta. "Devil Back Fire!".

"Bets!", Monta berhasil menangkap bola operan Hiruma dan langsung berlari ke Goal Field lawan dan. "Yeah! Touchdown Max!", teriaknya.

"Ng?", Monta bingung karena ekspresi para pemain lain yang tidak biasa. Mata mereka semua tertuju pada Luffy. Luffy melihat rekanan latihannya satu persatu-satu, "Ng? Kalian kenapa?".

"Kau! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KARET SIALAN!", Kemarahan Hiruma meledak.

"Apa sih?", Luffy mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau adalah Safety dan tugasmu adalah menjaga monyet sialan itu dari mendapatkan bola! Kenapa kau malah diam saja!".

"Ng? Safety? Apa itu? Sepertinya menyenangkan. Wahahaha", timpal Luffy, membuat yang lain tertunduk sambil menghela nafas. (⌣́_⌣̀)

"KAUUU!", Hiruma makin naik darah dan

(҂`_´)_ ,︻╦̵̵̿╤─ ҉ ~

• _ \ \ _

,/﹋╯. Jedeeerrrrrrrrrrrr

Kembali terjadi keributan d lapangan.

"Hey, mau kemana kau Luffy! Kita harus latihan!", cegah Gohan.

"Wahahaha...aku segera kembali!", jawab Luffy sambil berlalu, meninggalkan kebisuan pada rekan-rekannya.

"Ahahaha...kenapa kalian begitu suram? Apa kalian merindukan aku?", datang dua orang ke lapangan. Seorang gadis dengan roller skate dan seorang pria tinggi yang melompat-lompat dengan gaya narsis.

"Cliiing", mata Hiruma makin berkilat tajam. Dan...

"Duar! Boooom! Kabooooom! Dordordordordordor!"

Beberapa waktu kemudian...

"Si Hiruma itu, tidak biasanya dia seperti itu", ucap Kuroki.

"Jadi maksudmu dia tidak biasanya seperti itu?", tanya Gohan.

"Hmmmmm, bukan begitu, hanya saja, dia terlihat agak...lain", timpal Togano, "apa mungkin dia gugup menghadapi Tim Satan?".

"Gugup? Hiruma? Haa...yang benar saja", protes Jumonji yang anehnya diikuti oleh anggukan Togano dan Kuroki. "Eh, hei Gohan", celetuk Jumonji lagi. "Kau kuat sekali, bahkan kami bertiga ditambah Kurita pun masih kalah denganmu".

"Hahaha..Begitu ya? Kurasa itu karena dari kecil aku sudah dilatih oleh ayahku", jawab Gohan.

"Haaaaaaaah (⌣́_⌣̀) ", Tiga Bersaudara menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenapa?", tanya Gohan.

"Kami sudah beberapa kali melihat kekuatan Moria dan Mr. Buu. Mereka betul-betul tak tergoyahkan. Bahkan kekuatan Gaoh pun tak ada apa-apanya dihadapan Moria. Hanya Mr. Don dari Pentagram yang pernah sekali hampir membuat Moria Aoten.

"Apa dia sekuat itu?", Gohan penasaran.

"Yah, begitulah, andai saja ada cara untuk kami jadi kuat dalam sisa waktu sampai pertandingan", Jumonji menerawang.

"Haaaaaaaaa! Mustahil ada yang seperti itu", protes Kuroki.

"Akan kulakukan kalau itu memang ada", balas Jumonji.

"Apa kau serius?", tanya Gohan tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Haa..apa? Serius? Tentu saja!", balas Jumonji lagi. "Aku ingin menang melawan Tim Satan. Karena itu aku akan jadi lebih kuat sebagai Line dan akan kulakukan apapun!".

"Woah, sepertinya Jumonji semangat sekali, aku tak mau kalah darimu! Bagaimana denganmu Kuroki!", timpal Togano.

"Tentu saja! Tak akan kubiarkan hanya Jumonji yang jadi keren!", balas Kuroki.

"Aku...aku juga...", si Kurita ikut nimbrung. "Aku ingin menang...melawan Tim Satan..bersama semuanya".

"Fugo!", Komusubi pun ikut bersemangat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu akan kuperlihatkan sesuatu kepada kalian", ucap Gohan.

"Hey, kalian mau kemana?", tanya Monta yang melihat gerombolan Line kabur. "Hiruma bisa ngamuk lagi kalau kalian bolos!".

"Haa! Haaaaaaa! Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!", Tiga Bersaudara protes kompak. "Siapa yang mau bolos monyet bodoh? Bilang sama Hiruma, mulai hari ini kami, para Line akan berlatih terpisah untuk meningkatkan kekuatan dan kemampuan kami sebagai Line!".

"Hey, Kak Kurita dan Komusubi juga?", tanya Monta.

"Ah..aku", ucap Kurita ragu. Kemudian dia menguatkan tekad, "Aku akan berlatih bersama para Line, untuk menang melawan Tim Satan".

"Fugo!".

"Ah, hey, tunggu max!", cegah Monta namun mereka sudah berlalu.

"Dasar seenaknya saja!", protes Monta.

"Monta", tegur Sena tiba-tiba.

"Ng?".

"Ayo, kita para Backs berlatih makin keras supaya tidak mengecewakan para Line", ucap Sena.

Sena bukanlah anak yang sesumbar. Jadi begitu dia mengatakan hal seperti itu tanpa nada ragu, teman-temannya pun mulai ikut terpompa semangatnya.

"Ya! Ayo kita latihan Max!", teriak Monta dan lalu berlari ke lapangan diikuti oleh Yukimitsu.

"Ah..tunggu...aku tidak", ucap Sena namun mereka tidak mendengarkan.

"Bagus! Itu baru namanya semangat Sena!", suara penuh keceriaan muncul dari belakang.

Sena mengenali suara itu, suara orang yang tidak mungkin salah dikenali olehnya. Suara Running Back yang merupakan salah satu Pentagram, sekaligus lawan terkuatnya, "Panther!".

"Kekeke...anak-anak sialan itu boleh juga", seringai Hiruma.

"Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa?", tanya Mamori.

"Tak perlu cemas begitu manajer sialan. Apa kau sudah mengumpulkan data-data untuk pertandingan nanti?".

"Tentu saja!".

"Bagus! Peluang kemenangan kita melawan Tim Satan, kini meningkat".

Sementara itu, apa yang terjadi dengan Luffy yang meninggalkan latihan Devil Bat?

"Haaaaaaa...ini dimana ya? Sepertinya aku tersesat, wahahahaha", Luffy meracau seperti biasa.

Karena berjalan terlalu jauh, akhirnya Luffy kehilangan jalan untuk kembali. Bangunan-bangunan di sekitarnya belum pernah dilihat sebelumnya. Dia mencari-cari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menandakan posisinya saat itu sampai akhirnya, dia melihat sebuah papan di pinggir jalan dengan tulisan "Kota Beika".

"Beika?".


	6. Insiden di Rumah Makan

fuuuuuuuh...akhirnya selesai juga ngutak-atik chapter ini...sedikit cerita sebenarnya Devil Bat, Baratie, dan Conan awalnya terpisah, tapi karena ane merasa monoton kalo jalan ceritanya kudu satu satu gitu, jadi dah ane gabung-gabungin semuanya...yah, semoga aja para reader terhibur membacanya...

sedikit mau nambahkan,,,terima kasih buat para reviewers, para silent reader...tanpa kalian ane gak punya semangat buat nulis fanfic ini nishishishsishi...

yap, happy reading aja deh u,u

* * *

**Tittle** : **Kumpulkan ke Tujuh Dragon Ball!**

**Chapter : VI - Insiden di Rumah Makan  
**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda **_**, Akira Toriyama, Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata, Aoyama Gosho  
**_

"Apppaaaaaaaaaaa?!", Sena dan Monta menyemburkan jus yang sedang mereka minum ke muka Panther, membuatnya basah terkena semburan itu.

"Eeeeeh, maaf maaf!", sena lalu mengambil lap untuk Panther.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa", paham Panther, "aku tidak menyangka kalian akan terkejut seperti ini".

"Ya, aku benar-benar tak habis pikir, kalau kami akan melawan Pentagram", ucap Monta ciut.

"Tidak semua, kok, hanya Clifford", timpal Panther.

"Brrrrr, membayangkannya saja membuatku menggigil, aku masih ingat saat di World Cup kemarin. Dia benar-benar Quarterback handal", kenang Monta.

"That's Clifford for you ^^", setuju Panther.

"Ummmm...Panther", sela Sena, "jika Clifford bergabung dengan Satan Ker..Ker..Keran..."

"Crucher!", protes Monta.

"Cruncher...", koreksi Panther.

"Ya itulah, jika Clifford bergabung kenapa Pentagram yang lain, termasuk Panther, tidak? Apakah Satan tidak mengundang kalian?", tanya Sena.

"Shishishi..kami semua diundang oleh Satan", jawab Panther, Sena dan Monta meneguk liur, "hanya saja, Clifford melarang kami".

"Eeeeeh, melarang kalian?", Monta seolah memasang ekspresi kecewa, tapi Sena dapat melihat kalau dia sebenarnya bersyukur tidak harus melawan semua Pentagram.

"Ya, begitu delegasi dari Satan datang, Clifford langsung menyetujui ingin bergabung, dengan syarat hanya dia yang boleh bermain", cerita Panther.

"Egois sekali", celetuk Monta.

"Sebenarnya memang hanya Clifford yang bisa bermain", lanjut Panther, "aku sedang sibuk-sibuknya dengan laga NFL yang akan datang, Mr. Don tidak tertarik untuk bergabung satu tim dengan Moria, Tatanka otomatis mengikuti apa yang dipilih Mr. Don, dan Bud sedang sibuk-sibuknya syuting film terbarunya".

"Jadi intinya, memang hanya Clifford yang 'bisa bermain' tapi dia menunjukkan seolah cukup hanya dia untuk melawan kami?", ada nada tertantang pada suara Monta.

"Nishishishi...begitulah Clifford, dia memang memiliki harga diri yang tinggi", aku Panther.

"Ummm...Panther terima kasih, tapi untuk apa kau memberi tahu pada kami? Apa kau tidak takut kalau kami mengalahkan Clifford?", kepolosan nada Sena membuat Monta dan Panther tercengang.

"Hahaha...Sena memang hebat!", puji Panther sambil menepuk punggung Sena dengan bangga, "aku hanya ingin supaya Sena memiliki persiapan yang matang setelah mengetahui kalau Clifford akan bertanding melawan Sena".

"Tanpa Panther beritahupun, aku dan teman-teman akan berlatih mati-matian untuk menang melawan Tim Satan", Sena kini berdiri, mengepalkan tinju, dan sedikit membusungkan dada. Jantung Monta berpacu dengan cepat melihat kegigihan di wajah Sena. "Kami pasti bisa menang!".

Panther membeku, kemudian kembali tertawa dan menepuk pundak Sena, "itu baru semangat! Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, lakukan yang terbaik!".

"Terima kasih, Panther!", ucap Sena. Panther mengangguk tersenyum dan berbalik. Sena dan Monta memandang siluet Panther yang perlahan menghilang.

"Syuuuuuuuuuuuut...Duar!...".

Sena dan Monta terlempar, "apa yang kalian lakukan bocah sialan!", teriak Hiruma, siap membidik lagi.

"Maaf..maaf", ucap Sena dan Monta cepat.

"Kalau kalian punya waktu untuk minta maaf! Kalian berarti punya waktu untuk latihan neraka!", teriak Hiruma sambil mengejar Sena dan Monta berlarian ketakutan.

Sementara itu Tim Line...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Aaaaaaaaargh! Aku tidak tahan!", teriak Kuroki, yang lain melihatnya dengan heran.

"Ada apa denganmu?", tanya Jumonji menghampiri Kuroki.

"Katamu kau akan melatih kami untuk menjadi kuat", tunjuk Kuroki pada Gohan, "tapi sudah hampir tujuh jam kita disini melingkar diam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa".

Kurita terlihat sedih.

Gohan bangkit, menuju Kuroki.

"Jika kau ingin jadi lebih kuat, turuti kata-kataku, karena aku pernah dilatih dengan cara seperti ini", ucap Gohan kalem.

Kuroki menurut dengan kesal dan kembali duduk melanjutkan latihannya, suasana kembali menjadi tenang.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Haaaaah", keluh Luffy. Dia sudah lama berjalan berputar-putar, tapi belum menemukan jalan kembali ke Satan City.

"Kenapa aku bisa tersesat ya? Lapaaaaar, haaaaah", keluh Luffy tak bersemangat.

Tiba-tiba,,"sniff...sniff...", sesuatu menusuk hidung Luffy, bau makanan!. Matanya yang awalnya sayu tiba-tiba menjadi berbinar-binar bersemangat, dan liurnya pelan-pelan mulai menetes, "restoraaaaaaaaaan!".

Luffy berlari kegirangan menuju ke arah bau tersebut sambil terus berteriak "makanan!", orang-orang di sekelilingnya melihat dengan geli.

"Ah, itu dia! Makaaaaan!", Luffy menemukan asal bau tersebut yang rupanya berasal dari rumah makan 'Baratie'. Luffy langsung saja mendobrak masuk membuat beberapa pelanggan dan anak kecil yang ada di rumah makan terperanjat, bahkan sampai ada yang keselek.

"Makaaaan! Makan makan makan makan!", Luffy langsung duduk di meja pelanggan dan mengetuk-ngetuk meja menggunakan sendok dan garpu. Semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Selamat datang di rumah makan Baratie, orang kampungan!", seorang pria besar menyapa Luffy dengan senyumnya yang mengerikan. Penampilan orang itu tidak seperti pelayan, malahan seperti preman, tapi Luffy tidak peduli, "Paman! Aku minta makan!".

"Apa kau punya uang, bocah ingusan?", tanya pelayan itu, masih dengan senyumnya yang mengerikan.

"Eh? Uang? Ah!...hahahahahaha!", Luffy tertawa lepas, dia sama sekali tidak membawa uang, karena Gohan lah pemegang keuangan perjalanan mereka. Si pelayan yang rupanya mengerti berubah ekspresinya.

"Jadi, kau tidak bawa uang? Kalau begitu kau akan kutendang!", bentak si pelayan. Luffy menjadi lesu, biasanya dia makan di rumah makan tanpa bayar karena bayar belakangan, sehingga dia dapat 'eat and run'.

"Huuuuuuuuh", Luffy mengeluh panjang, "padahal aku mencium bau masakan yang sangat enak". Luffy melangkah dengan gontai keluar rumah makan.

Sekitar beberapa langkah dari pintu keluar tiba- tiba, "Braaaaak!", beberapa kelompok pria menerobos masuk dengan kasar. Sekelompok anak yg sedang makan di dekat pintu keluar tekejut, dan satu diantaranya berteriak. Anak laki-laki berkacamata di kelompok itu mencoba untuk melindungi anak perempuan yang menjerit tadi, tapi rupanya si pendobrak tidak memperhatikan.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah!", teriak si pelayan yang tadi mengusir Luffy, dan dengan kasar maju untuk menghalau para pendobrak.

"Bak buk bak buk!...", dalam hitungan detik si pelayan sudah tersungkur di lantai.

"Patty! Apa yang...", seorang koki dari dalam dapur menyerbu keluar, namun berhenti saat melihat para 'tamu' yang tak diundang.

"Apa mau kalian!", bentaknya, sambil sesekali melihat ke arah Patty.

"Cih, ini akibat kalian berani-beraninya menghajar anggota kami", balas seorang pria yang sepertinya pimpinan kelompok tersebut. "Aku tidak peduli meskipun ini adalah rumah makan milik Zeff si Kaki Merah, akan aku ratakan tempat ini dengan tanah!".

"Apa kau bilang!", si koki hendak melawan, tapi, "Hentikan, Carne!".

Seorang pria tua keluar dari dapur, dengan setelan chef sejati, kumis yang dikuncir, dan topi yang mencuat hampir mencapai langit-langit rumah makan. "Jadi, apa maumu denganku, Gin, yang dijuluki sang iblis?", rupanya dia adalah Zeff.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu tentangku?", tantang Gin.

"Tentu saja, bocah sombong yang belakangan ini banyak tingkah dengan mengklaim sebagai Raja Bayangan Beika, padahal itu semua tak lebih dari perlindungan nama Don Krieg. Lepas dari itu, kau hanya semut", hina Zeff.

"Kau!", Gin dan kawan-kawan terlihat naik darah, ketegangan dapat dirasakan memuncak di dalam rumah makan tersebut, kelompok anak-anak tadi merapat di dinding mencari perlindungan.

"Huuuuuuh", Luffy mengeluh panjang, "kelihatannya bakalan repot nih, pergi ah", keluhnya sambil berjalan ke luar tanpa memperdulikan Gin yang ada di depannya.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau cari mati?!", bentak Gin menghalang Luffy.

"Ah, maaf aku tidak tertarik dengan kalian, aku lapar", balas Luffy lesu sambil terus melangkah keluar. Gin semakin marah dan akhirnya mengeluarkan senjatanya, senjata seperti Tonfa namun dengan bulatan besar di ujungnya.

Namun Luffy masih tidak peduli, dia tetap melangkah dengan lesu.

"Hey, apa kau tuli?", anak buah Gin mencegat Luffy dan mulai menarik kerah bajunya.

"Hentikan, kalian bisa terluka, shishishishi...", ucap Luffy polos.

Gin dkk semakin geram, "bocah sombong!". Mereka mulai menyerang Luffy, namun dalam hitungan detik, anggota Gin hanya tersisa beberapa orang, sisanya pingsan dilantai dihajar oleh Luffy.

Semua yang hadir ada di rumah makan itu terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat, bahkan Zeff menyunggingkan sedikit senyum.

Luffy menepuk-nepuk pundaknya seolah menepiskan debu dan kemudian menghadapi Gin, "jadi", Luffy menunjuk ke arah Gin, "apa kau yang maju selanjutnya?".

"Grrrrr...!", Gin menggeram, tanpa banyak bicara dia memutar-mutar senjatanya dan mulai berlari menyerang Luffy.

Dikibaskannya tangan kanannya, namun Luffy sempat menunduk.

Tapi Gin ternyata masih lebih kuat, sekejap saja tangan kirinya sudah menghantamkan senjatanya ke kepala Luffy yang sedang menunduk menghindari serangan pertama Gin.

"Dug!"...

Luffy terkena telak di bagian belakang kepalanya, namun dia tidak merasakan apa-apa, "Hihihihihi...", cengir Luffy.

"Kau! Bagaimana bisa!", Gin terperanjat.

"Senjatamu tak akan melukai aku, karena aku adalah manusia karet", ucap Luffy sambil menarik pipi kanan dan kirinya.

"Haaaaaah?", hampir semua pengunjung di rumah makan itu terkejut.

"Kau!", rupanya Gin merasa makin terhina, dia mulai menyerang Luffy lagi habis-habisan. Setelah beberapa kali menghindar akhirnya Luffy membalas dengan beberapa pukulan telak di wajah dan perut Gin, sehingga dia jatuh tersungkur.

Melihat sang pengacau sudah dibantai, pengunjung rumah makan itu mulai bersorak mengelu-elukan Luffy dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Tak usah mengucapkan terima kasih, terima kasih itu tidak dapat dimakan", jawab Luffy kembali lesu karena lapar.

Tanpa disadarinya Gin sudah bangkit lagi dan siap menyerang, "merunduk!".

Luffy spontan mengikuti perintah itu dan merunduk. Sebuah benda dengan kecepatan begitu tinggi melintas di atas kepalanya, "Duesh!". Gin kembali jatuh.

Ternyata itu adalah bola sepak, dan ditendangkan oleh anak berkacamata yang merapat di dinding.

"Waaah, kau hebat, Conan", puji teman-temannya mengelu-elukan Conan.

"Nice", puji Luffy sambil melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu, kak!", tahan Conan.

"Ng?", Luffy berbalik.

"Kakak sedang lapar kan? Sini biar aku yang traktir", ajak Conan.

"Waaaaah, benarkah?", wajah Luffy kini kembali ceria dan air liurnya mulai menetes secara liar.

Conan dengan polosnya mentraktir Luffy dan akhirnya dalam waktu setengah jam, "wuaaaaaahahahahaahaha, aku kenyaaaaaaaang", ucap Luffy puas. Perutnya menggembung saking kenyangnya.

"Ng? Kau kenapa Conan?", tanya Luffy melihat ekspresi Conan dan kawannya yang tertunduk lesu, Luffy tidak tahu bahwa dia telah 'merampok' seorang anak SD.

"Hahahaha...kau tidak perlu cemas, bocah", Zeff datang dan menepuk punggung Conan, "biaya 50 porsi ini, gratis! Karena kalian telah menolong restoran ini".

"Eh? Benarkah? Syukurlah, aku hampir mati membayangkan bakalan bekerja seumur hidup menjadi pencuci piring disini", ucap Conan, teman-temannya yang lain tertawa termasuk Luffy.

Rupanya Gin dkk sudah dibereskan dari restoran itu dan Zeff serta Patty dan Carne juga Kelompok Detektif Cilik, begitu Genta, teman Conan, memperkenalkan diri, saling mengobrol. Masalah pun selesai, benarkah begitu?

"Arrrrgh, sial! Bisa-bisanya aku kalah oleh mereka!", gerutu Patty.

"Sudah-sudah, Paman. Paman hebat kok, berani menghadapi penjahat seperti mereka", puji Ayumi dengan polosnya membuat Patty tersanjung.

"Tapi kakak kuat sekali", Ayumi memuji Luffy lebih bersemangat yang sepertinya mematahkan hati Patty, "bisa menghajar mereka sendirian".

"Tentu saja! Itu karena aku kuat! Hahahaha", balas Luffy.

"Paman, bukankah tadi Paman mengatakan bahwa orang itu adalah anak buah Don Krieg, apa itu berarti dia suatu saat akan menyerang kesini? Karena aku mendengar reputasi buruk Don Krieg", tanya Conan kepada Zeff, sementara kawan-kawannya sedang tertawa tergelak-gelak bersama Luffy.

"Kalau itu memang terjadi, kami harus siap", jawab Zeff kalem.

"Hahahahaha"...

Zeff, Patty, Carne, dan Conan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Luffy.

"Hey, bocah topi jerami!", panggil Zeff.

"Ng? Ada apa, Paman?", tanya Luffy.

"Sepertinya kau orang baru disini, darimana asalmu?".

"Aku dari Kota Sanggam"

"Kota Sanggam?"

"Iya, apa kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja, dulu aku pernah kesana"

"Jauh sekali kau sampai kesini, apa yang sedang kau cari?", tanya Zeff.

"Aku bersama kawanku, Gohan, sedang mencari Dragon Ball", jawab Luffy.

"Apa?! Dragon Ball?!", Zeff cukup terkejut.

"Ng? Apa kau tahu tentang Dragon Ball, Paman?", tanya Luffy.

"Tentu saja!", jawab Zeff, "karena aku memiliki Dragon Ball dengan empat bintang di kamarku".


End file.
